


The Silent Phantom

by 37054ljH



Series: The Silent Phantom Series [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Protagonist, Female Anti-Hero, Female Protagonist, Flawed Protagonist, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Ghouls and humans fear her, Human OC - Freeform, In public she's a pianist, Introduction of the Silent Phantom series, It doesn't matter to her if they are ghoul or human, Merciless Protagonist, Multiple Perspectives, Other, POV First Person, Powerful Protagonist, Protagonist has a name, Selfish Protagonist, Serial Killer OC, She can see into the future, She is a math savant, She isn't named here unlike in the actual series, Strong Language, Yoshie has absolutely no qualms about killing, Yoshie is severely autistic, implied - Freeform, in secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: The Silent Phantom is what they called her, for they don't know her true identity, and she covers her tracks way too well. She specializes in mathematics, is severely autistic, is a female human, and she is the most dangerous, feared, and hated person among the world of humans and ghouls.But no one knows that a human girl named (Y/N) (L/N) is the Silent Phantom and is hiding in plain sight. Nor do they know the real girl, a girl who got too curious for her own good, and one that's now made her into this person.And she now has to fight, even if it means becoming more feared and hated.Originally published on Wattpad on December 21, 2016





	The Silent Phantom

It was the name everyone feared, whether it be ghoul or human. That was the one name, if heard, would send fear and paranoia down the spines of even the most fearless.

The Silent Phantom.

No one knows who the mysterious Silent Phantom is, and that is what scared them most. All they do know is that the Phantom is female, is severely autistic, human, and specializes in mathematics. The Silent Phantom knows who every single person in Tokyo is despite never meeting them, knows all their strengths and weaknesses, who their family and friends are, when they're born and when they're likely to die, and even what they'll do next without them knowing it.

She knew all this from numbers. After all, numbers never lie.

And that was what made the Silent Phantom the most feared person in the entire world. Hell, even the CCG and Aogiri Tree feared her, knowing she's more than capable of destroying them without even trying.

How do I know all this? Well, that's because I am the Silent Phantom.

My name is (Y/N) (L/N), and I am the feared Silent Phantom, but when I'm not her, I'm just a strange college student who seemingly struggles with math and who has an affinity for piano music than people. Now, this was all a ploy to cover my tracks. After all, both the CCG and the ghoul terrorist organization Aogiri Tree is on a manhunt for me, and I know they wouldn't suspect an autistic girl who plays piano music as her hobby and interest.

Now, piano is a fun thing to do, as I took piano lessons when I was a kid, and in music I'm able to ignore the world around me. However, as you may know, my greatest affinity is for numbers.

Numbers always tell the truth, and they always make sure that I'm not caught off guard, though don't get me wrong, I'm not a mental calculator. The only way I can know all this is when I write it down, and that way I get it as I go along.

Anyway, numbers can tell me how a person truly feels about me, where they are or have been, their greatest strengths and weaknesses, their next move, what's likely to happen the next day, what the weather is likely to be like on that specific day, and they even tell me the truth about me.

They tell me I'm lonely, deprived of any people who try to really understand me for me. They tell me that I'm a coward, afraid of the world and of people. They tell me that I'm so blunt that people think I'm closed off. They also tell me that I'll never be like everyone else.

So I never denied it. Numbers don't lie after all.

I am lonely. All I want sometimes is to have a real friend, someone who can love me for me and not judge me for it, but at the same time I have no need for a friend. I am a coward, for I'm too scared to make friends and be more open. I am blunt, because that's all I know how to speak. Most of all, I am different, always have been, always will be.

I accepted that a long time ago.

Now, all I have to focus on is fear for my own safety in a world full of cruel humans and man-eating creatures known as ghouls. After all, all I did was try to learn about people and what they do every day so I could understand them more, and that somehow gave me the title of Silent Phantom. Now, I know I have to use this information to live, even if it means I have to get my hands dirty.

Not that they aren't already.

There have been ghouls who wanted to kill me out of fear that I would determine their next meal, though they always failed, and I would cut them up and feed them to other ghouls (not that they knew). Humans, like those from the CCG, wanted me to either hire me as their personal hitwoman and hunt down ghouls, while others were so afraid of me they too wanted to kill me.

Of course, I always declined the former and killed the latter.

I suppose that is another factor that makes me a feared individual.

So as soon as I got home, I got onto my top secret room (which I constructed secretly underground), where I kept my board and dry erase markers and got to work. I was now looking deeply into a boy that I found out about and got curious about, one who had recently been turned into an artificial one-eyed ghoul by a man named Akihiro Kanou with the parts of the Binge Eater Rize Kamishiro, who is still alive and being experimented on.

Quite sad on her part. I had met Rize a couple of times, one when I wasn't the Silent Phantom and and a couple when I was. She once wanted to victimize me, though I lied by saying I had to head home right now and walked through the crowds before she could answer.

But then, when I was the Silent Phantom, Rize was so afraid that she willingly abandoned her meal and ran away. I had to say that it was pretty hilarious, and I found it a shame that she had to meet such a fate, but that's none of my concern, never has been, never will be.

Anyway, this boy had recently joined Aogiri Tree, all so he could protect his friends, the ghouls of Anteiku, and his best friend Hideyoshi Nagachika, who's doomed to die sometime soon. I've always wanted to meet the latter, for he was everything I dreamed of a loyal friend. Maybe I should sometime soon.

Now, as I wrote down the numbers that spoke of him, I figured out his name.

Kaneki Ken.

~~~

"Oh fucking hell, don't tell me she's coming," Ayato Kirishima deadpanned, but the fear was present in his body language. He was in the Aogiri Tree headquarters, watching as Eto Yoshimura and Tatara talked to each other about the Silent Phantom, the name that sent fear down Ayato's spine. His partner, Eyepatch, or Kaneki Ken, stared evenly at him.

"She?"

Ayato looked at Kaneki like he grew another head. "You don't know about the Silent Phantom?"

Kaneki shook his head.

"Oh fucking hell." Ayato seriously wanted to jump out the nearest window at this point. He absolutely loathed talking about the Silent Phantom. "The Silent Phantom is the most feared person in the entire world, and to make things worse, she's human!"

Kaneki said nothing, but his visible eye widened.

"She knows who every single person in Tokyo is, despite never meeting them or getting to know them. She even knows about us, our personalities, our motives, every member, and even where we'll strike next without us even knowing it! She's not even a ghoul, and already she's viewed as a monster by humans and ghouls alike, me included!"

"And how could she know all that?" Kaneki asked, always the calm bastard. Ayato really envied him sometimes.

"From numbers."

Kaneki stared at Ayato, blinking. "Numbers?"

"That bitch has an affinity for numbers, being a severely autistic girl. She truly has more of an affinity for numbers than she does people. It's no wonder why she works for no one but herself."

"She's not with the CCG?" Kaneki asked, now sounding bewildered.

"Oh fuck no, those bastards also fear her guts, and even the infamous White Reaper is weary of her! For all I know she's on nobody's side but her own, and is willing to kill every single one of us if given the chance! Hell, even the government itself is after her!"

"Then if she's so dangerous why didn't she strike long ago?" Kaneki asked.

"Were you even listening to me? I told you she's on nobody's side but her own, meaning she has an agenda."

Now, Ayato didn't see it, but Kaneki was now interested in this mysterious Silent Phantom.

~~~

I was going to be attacked by a hungry ghoul at precisely 4:12 p.m., and I wasn't going to avoid it because I had to go to work. I worked as a street piano player, and depending on how well I played, lots of people give me money, and I usually tend to get a lot. That means if I play my cards right today, I'll get about $206, enough to pay rent.

I sometimes dance whenever I'm asked to attend dancing ceremonies, and I never complained, for dancing allowed me to calculate what the people wanted me to do and sometimes what my chosen partner would do next, but today wasn't going to be one of those days. I was just going to play the piano.

Not that I was complaining mind you.

The piano was located in the middle of Tokyo, right in the middle of a shopping center. I worked on getting my music sheets ready as I sat down. Then, like I always do whenever I play, I ignore my brain telling me how many people will be watching me.

It was sometimes a nuisance whenever you don't want people watching what you do.

Once I was sure I was ready, I allowed my fingers to dance on the keyboard, creating a lullaby from the instrument. I continued playing for a moment, until I heard the duet of a violin and even a flute. So my coworkers were here. Perfect moment.

I refused to pay attention to my surroundings as I played, flowing along with the music as if in a dance. I rocked in certain ways, my fingers played to catch the next key, and my head spun with the perfect rhythm of the different instruments playing together. It was this movement alone that drew in a crowd, who began to throw coins and even dollar bills at us. I ignored it all however as I continued to play like tomorrow was never coming.

Then, when we were finished, I knew I did my part.

Now, I had to wait until the male ghoul came to me.

~~~

They watched the girl, a human who was clearly autistic as she began to walk home from work. They waited until she was completely alone, where no one would be able to hear her scream as they ate her alive.

That happened when she began to take the quickest walk to her home, a route that many avoid as it's a hotspot for ghouls, ghouls like him. Then, when she got to the middle of the alley, they striked.

But the ghoul didn't know that the girl had already detected him, having him exactly where she wants him. Then, when he was two feet from her, his kagune out and ready, something forced itself into his eye.

The ghoul screamed, collapsing to the ground, and screeched when he felt more than one thing impale itself into his feet and hands, trapping him.

Looking up, the ghoul saw the girl stare down at him with cold, calculating eyes. She then took out a notepad and began to write something.

"Takeshi Honda. Age 24. A binge eater ghoul just like Binge Eater Rize Kamishiro. Born March 14, 1992, is a selfish and uncaring soul, and is doomed to die on March 13, 2015 to the Silent Phantom at around 4:18 p.m."

The ghoul's eyes widened with fear, realizing his mistake. "The Silent Phantom," he whispered, fear lacing his voice.

"Consider this my goodbye present to you," the Silent Phantom continued, bringing out a quinque knife out of her pocket and running it across the man's throat before leaving him to choke on his own blood, dying at exactly 4:18 p.m..

~~~

"How annoying," I mused, sticking my quinque knife back into my skirt pocket, which was hidden easily alongside the cash I just earned today. It was so irritating that humans and ghouls fail to look at each other's and even their own stupidity, which gets so many of them killed in the first place. You'd think they would've learned by now, but no.

Even now I still can't believe that there are so many people like that in this world. And to make matters worse, there was a certain person following me, and I really wanted to find the tallest and steepest building and just fall to my miserable death right now.

"Hello, Kaneki Ken," I called, and with my enhanced hearing I could hear a sharp intake of breath. Now, I know I'm giving myself away, but then again I know Kaneki would never do anything that would expose him to the public.

Footsteps were heard from behind me before they stopped at a respective distance. Good.

"So you're the Silent Phantom," the half-ghoul commented. He was silent for a moment. "So the rumors are true, you're exceptional at hiding in plain sight."

"Now the question Kaneki Ken is what you will do with this information," I replied, turning to stare at him.

As I predicted, he had white hair, pasty skin, the darkest eyes I've ever seen, and wearing a full black bodysuit. He was even wearing his mask, which made him look more sinister to anyone who didn't know about him.

Kaneki said nothing at first, but he looked back in the direction where the ghoul was located, about to die from drowning in a minute. "What's your motive Silent Phantom?"

I remained silent.

"You're clearly not the kind of person who joined the life you're leading just for the hell of it. So tell me, why are you even here?"

"That is none of your business Kaneki Ken, but the only thing I will tell you is that I got too curious for my own good, and now I have to use what got me into this to escape it." I turned to leave. "Also, I know you're not going to inform Aogiri Tree of this, for you seem to find me interesting. And before I forget, that friend of yours, Hideyoshi Nagachika, is doomed to die in a few days time."

I didn't stay behind to hear his sharp intake of breath, and I didn't know why I even bothered, but for some reason I couldn't stand to see someone else suffer.

That's completely new, even for someone like me.

But this won't change anything here. At least I hope.

Numbers don't lie. Do they?

 


End file.
